Alliance
by Lady Ano
Summary: This is the story of a young girl who has helped the Yautja with hunts on earth for years-what happens when she finally proves herself worthy to travel the galaxy? Romance Pred/human pairing.. some M chapters
1. Chapter 1

This is my second attempt at an AVP story

This is my second attempt at an AVP story. My first one was never finished so I've never posted it anywhere. Hopefully this one will be better. I'm not using the people from the movie; I will be using my own characters, though Scar and a few other elements will remain the same. This is not me re-writing the movie, it will appear that I'm just rewriting the pyramid scenes, but this story is my own and these elements are just borrowed from the movie for the first few chapters. I don't own AVP yada yada yada… Also, I know you might want to skip over the first few, boring chapters, but there's important info… So just bare with me and read the whole first chapter. And sorry it's skipping around-need to get to the good stuff. Ok, rambling over… Enjoy!

--

Chapter 1

"I can't wait to get back to Miami." Said a woman with blonde hair. She was wrapped in several layers of clothing. Her whole body was consumed in layer after layer except for part of her face. There was a small laugh beside her.  
"Are you kidding me Jamie? It's not that cold." Said another girl. She was French, with long, light brown hair and a refined face with a light tan. Her French accent was mostly covered by her ability to speak English very well. She was young, about nineteen. She wasn't wearing as much, though she was still bundled up. She had a furry hood over her head, lining her face with fur.  
"But you're from Paris, Brielle, it's always cold there." Brielle smiled and cocked her head slightly, making a small noise. Just thinking about her birthplace warmed her in the harsh climate of Antarctica.  
"Miss Jamie Ross and Madam Brielle Sommer?" Asked a man as he walked out of a building into the cold.  
"It's pronounced som-ay, and please, call me Bri," she corrected with a small sigh. The blonde, Jamie, gave a small laugh and walked away, muttering about how American's couldn't pronounce the French names. Bri walked after shortly after.

Several people, dressed in various colored jackets, sat in a small room, discussing their mission. Here's what Bri had gathered so far from the lecturing men.  
Several days ago a heat bloom under a remote island of Antarctica had gathered the attention of these scientists. They believed it was a pyramid and so the best team possible was gathered to explore. So here Bri was, a seasoned explorer and researcher from France. She had been to almost every remote place possible on the earth and was conditioned just for this kind of thing.  
She didn't want to get attached to the men and woman who were with her on this for various reasons of her own, but she had taken a liking to Jamie. The blonde from Florida was hilarious compared to her French up bringing.  
So this pyramid was buried under the ice and mysteriously a tunnel leading directly to it had appeared. The team was overlooking that fact as some natural phenomenon and was all set to get down to the old building.

"Lights on!" Yelled a gravely voice as lights flooded the area. They were now at the entrance of the pyramid and had set up a base camp. A couple hundred feet away were the steps leading into the pyramid. Bri smiled, anxious to get in there.

A team of twelve was walking through the labyrinth that was an ancient pyramid. So far they hadn't covered much ground. Bri looked visible nervous as they entered a circular room. She dared not place down the small case she held in her left hand. There were ancient, dead bodies lying on slabs of stone, with their ribs broken open.  
"Sacrificial chamber, and-" Bri wasn't paying attention to the man beside her, rambling on about this find.  
"That's not where you heart is… Something broke out of this body…" Jamie said slowly. And the pyramid began to change. As various slabs of solid stone began to close off exits Bri ran for one, grabbing a few people as she ran. Nine people were left in the sacrificial chamber. So, including her, four got out. The men began to break out guns.  
"Let's go, we don't know what's going on. Let's move and try to find an exit." Said one man, taking charge. With a bit of a smile Bri followed. She loked up to the ceiling, and a small shimmer of air moved on a ledge.  
Beep. Beep. Beep. "What's that?"  
"Well, the pyramid should configure every ten minutes of I'm correct." Jamie said. As if on cue the walls began to melt away and appear again. Bri slowly slipped away from the group, narrowly making it into another room.  
"Help! I'll find you later!" She screamed, trying to sound desperate.  
"Madam Sommaaay!" Yelled one brunette man, the one she had correct for mispronouncing her last name.  
"Bri!" Jamie screeched. Bri just cocked her head. As the stone hit the ground, separating her from the other three, she spat at the ground with a grunt.  
"It's Mademoiselle, not Madam… I'm not _that_ old." She growled slightly to no one, letting her French accent show through. Finally… She thought. She undid her jackets and underneath was an assortment of weapons. She changed there in the corridor, the wall at her back. She put on a pair of warm, black pants, and boots with fur in them over warm socks. She put on a tank top, and over it she put on a belt. She looked into the now open suitcase and strapped a variety of knives and weapons not from earth on her body. She shoved one large, jagged knife in particular into her boot.  
Over the tank top she sipped her black jacked with the furry hood on. Onto her hands she slipped on gloves made of some strange, black leather. She placed her old belongings into the suitcase. She grabbed out a few final things. A small pistol, which she shoved this into the side of her pants. And some strange spear, not more than a few feet long, which she held onto with her right hand.  
After a while of navigating through the shifting prison she came to what she had been looking for. The small square room only had one entrance and exit. Before her stood a large, rectangular box, which had strange inscriptions on the top. She loked up, and above her was the sacrificial chamber. She walked around the small opening which led to that room, for a bit of red, human blood was falling out of it and she didn't wish to ruin her expensive jacket. She went to the box and sat on top of it. Let the clean up begin, She thought to herself. After an hour or so of waiting and many shifts later her butt was beginning to get cold and sore. She pretended not to notice the shimmer of air near her.  
_"You would think I would be used to that by now,"_ she said to no one. Her words weren't English, and defiantly not French. The strange words rolled off her tongue naturally and the guttural language was one of her favorites. Beside her materialized a large predator.  
The beast was at least seven feet tall, probable closer to eight. He towered over her frame of just over five and a half feet. Around the room three other Yautja appeared. Bri turned to the creature beside her, drinking him in. He had metal armor over his body, and his molted yellow skin was covered in some form of mesh. A metal mask hid his face, and his "dreadlock" hair fell long over his shoulders. She smiled at the familiarities. A small, guttural grown/purr escaped him. She jumped off the box and walked to him.  
She stopped near him, and with a fisted hand hit herself on the chest. She gave a small bow and stood before him. After a moment he repeated this gesture and they strode to the rest of the Yautja, ready to begin the clean up.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, Sorry it took me forever to update, but life is crazy right now

Ok, Sorry it took me forever to update, but life is crazy right now. Here's chapter 2!

**-Bold means the predator language.**

--Chapter 2--

The creatures clicked in a strange language that no human would understand. Bri did, of course, because she grew up with it.

"**Let's head out Bri, there's Hard Meats to kill."** Bri nodded to the Elder in response. The few gathered began to disperse their own ways, into groups. Bri took off with two larger hunters.

"**It's been forever, hasn't it? You look great…"**One of them purred and took a step towards her. She scoffed at him and began to walk closer to the other.

"**Shut up Bon'aj,"** She said in an amusing tone. The hunter next to her purred as he picked her up into a monster hug. She squealed head fought against him.

"**Come on Scar, keep it in your pants,"** Bon'aj said, not looking at the two. Scar put Bri down and they continued walking casually.

"I don't understand why they sent a bunch of warriors to do clean up…normally they send Young Bloods."

"**That must be why you're here."** Scar retorted quickly.

"Oooh, burn!" Bri exclaimed in English, which caused the Yaut'ja to give her a strange look. She just cracked up as they clicked absently to themselves.

The trio walked for close to half an hour without coming into contact with a Xenomorph. This gave Bri time to think. Scar wasn't Scar's real name; it was En'ra, but Bri insisted on calling him that, even though that wasn't his translated name. The Yaut'ja were normally a very aggressive race that enjoyed killing oomans for sport, but Bri didn't mind this. Besides, they acted like puppies when they were with her. Especially these two. Bon'aj had been a friend of Bri's for a long time. He was the one who had found her when she was ten. She was lost in the woods, with both her parents dead. A different clan of Yaut'ja had killed them. They left Bri, because she was a child. Bon'aj took her to a hospital, where she got better and grew up in foster homes.

Scar came into the picture because he was Bon'aj's best friend. They would travel to earth together and visit her. After a while she began to hunt with them. They told her she could never join them in space, though, to her disappointment. Until now. Bri knew they had been considering it, and this hunt could be a test. Her Chiva to prove herself as a Blooded Hunter.

Bri and Scar had always been close. Bon'aj was fun to play around with, but Scar… They had always joked about things such as becoming mates, but she decide her feelings towards him were nothing.

Bri was jostled out of her thinking by a sudden, shrill cry.

"**Let' do this,"** Bri said, trying to sound cool, but it only made her hunting companions laugh.

As a few serpents dropped around them, they quickly began to kill them off. Bri didn't have her hunting gear, only human weapons. She shot one with her gun, then threw a knife strait into ones skull. She turned to kill another but found only five had attacked, and were now dead.

"**How many are there?"** She asked. Scar shrugged.

"**Enough. Maybe twenty?"** Bon'aj walked over to the one Bri had killed with the knife. He pulled it out of the head, but it quickly began to melt away.

"**You should never hit your prey in the skull; it ruins the trophy."** Bri nodded. She kenw this, but she wasn't going to take it as a trophy, so why bother? She looked at the one Xenomorph that's head wasn't ruined and wished she could clean it and take it as a trophy. She sighed and sat down against the wall as she watched the two aliens clean their kills. After a while they attached the skulls to their belts and walked over to her.

"**Sooo Bri…."**

"**Screw off Bon Bon."** She growled. Bon'aj didn't know what a Bon Bon was, but she always called him it. Scar grabbed her waist and pulled her into him briefly. She stuck her tongue out at Bon'aj.

"**When are you two just gonna f-"**

"**How's the hunt going?"** Bon'aj was interrupted by Elder Kaj'ja.

"**Very well, Grand Elder,"** Scar commented.

"**Where are your trophies, Bri?"** Everyone in the room stopped. Even the Elder's companions. Bri, taking trophies? That would mean she was going to be blooded.

"**Surely you have killed some Kainde Amedha?"**

"**Y-yes,"** She said.

"**Well then, take some trophies."** She nodded and they all bowed before heading off. Once they were a ways away and behind some corners Scar put his hand on her head and fluffed her hair.

"**Stop!"** She said, laughing. The transformation was amazing the Yaut'ja made. When alone they acted like a group of rowdy kids. But when in front of superiors they snapped back into their predator mode.

"**I hate you."** Bri snarled at Bon'aj. He was clicking in amusement. Bri had just cleaned her trophy and was about to attach it to her waist when he jumped at her with a roar, scarring her and causing her to drop it. The two aliens trilled their laugher as they began to walk away. She attached the skull and smiled. She couldn't believe this was actually happening.

It was several hours later and the hunt was over. They were now walking in the freezing cold towards the ship. The clean up had been a success. Bri now boasted three skulls and the clan's mark on her cheek. Life couldn't be better… Except for if she was warmer. She had her three skulls in her arms because she had taken off all her equipment so she could wrap about five jackets around her. Her teeth were chattering noticeably.

The clan's main healer, Pah'heil, came over to her with a bit of a worried look.

"**You ok there?"** He asked.

"**Fine,"** She said, trying to stop her teeth. He then curled his mandibles in a grin.

"**Excited?"** He asked with a chirp. She gave a small squeal and jump. He trilled at her.

"**You will have to pick someone to room with, because there are no extra rooms at this time." **The craft the Yautja currently had was not the Mother Ship; it was a smaller craft that housed about one hundred**. **It was for hunting parties and often docked with other ship so the warriors could change ships, crew, hunting grounds, and supplies. Bri was about to wonder who she should room with when Scar put a hand on her shoulder.

"**I have an extra sleeping area in my quarters," **He offered. She nodded**. "I'd like that."**

--

See where this is going? P I'll update ASAP. Also, sorry for these slow boring first few chapters. I've got to establish the story. Please review if you read!


End file.
